


Purpose

by EmptyHeaven



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyHeaven/pseuds/EmptyHeaven
Summary: Riku had left for Quadratum. Kairi was set to train under Aqua in the Land of Departure. Take a dive into her thoughts before she set out to continue her Keyblade training and what the next steps of the journey mean for her. (Post Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory, Post Kingdom Hearts III, no crossovers)





	Purpose

Kairi had requested to continue her Keyblade training under Master Aqua. She wanted to understand the Keyblade Master who had assisted them in the fight against Xehanort even after spending so much time in the realm of darkness. Aqua had gone through loss, hope, renewal, defeat, and victory. There was definitely something to learn from such a seasoned warrior.

The brunette packed her things from the Mysterious Tower. She had returned with the Fairy Godmother after Riku left for Quadratum. He would look for their missing friend in the world of fiction, while she stayed in the world of reality to further her training, and maybe become a master herself. Riku, already a seasoned fighter and a Keyblade Master, was on his own journey. To think, he had also been through so much…

Kairi looked out the window of her room. The star-shaped opening overlooked the distant stars that formed into a bright sea overlapping the blanket of purple and distant yellows. They say that each of the stars is a world out there, and after being through her own set of adventures across the worlds, the sheer number of stars she can see stretch out before her, astonished her.

“These worlds all live within their own settings—apart from each other,” she thought to herself. “Yet, I was able to connect with the people from all of them.”

She slowly approached the window and thought about her own life. She used to be within her own setting, her own reality. It all changed when that fateful night occurred. Who would have thought that after those years, she would be trying to find someone so dear to her.

She began to see his face in the stars. When they had the chance to talk once again, he told her that he and his companions became constellations thanks to their adventures helping a particular demigod regain his strength and resolve. Of course, ever since then, she never really had a chance to look. Kairi tranced the dots, the worlds, that made up him and his friends... The worlds he traveled to. The hearts he touched. 

She took a step back. She felt her own heart. He had helped her regain her heart after that night and even helped her become who she is today. Time and time again, she was saved. And now, he needs saving.

Kairi raised her hands and in a flash of light, her Keyblade appeared before her. The flowers wrapped around the green metal and the keychain dangled with a soft clattering against its own rings. This Keyblade was also given to her with the help of Riku after they found him before their fight against Organization XIII. She was finally able to be of use to her friends.

Then she needed to be saved again.

“Thinking of you wherever you are...” Kairi recited the first words of the letter she wrote to find him. And now, they will find him.  
Kairi’s Keyblade vanishes in the flash of light. She walks out the door of the room, her belongings packed. Wherever Sora is, she will play her part. That is her purpose right now: to save her friend.

Kairi said her goodbyes to the wise wizard who had trained her thus far, the fairies who supported her throughout the entire ordeal and approached the floating gummi ship waiting at the door of the tower. This is Kairi’s story.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Thank you for reading a short note that came through my brain one day. I had thought about what could it mean to have spent the entirety of the series being saved and rescued, and now having to be put in the opposite side of that. While it can be seen as a "Finally, she's getting the spotlight!!" As a character and a person, she could be going through a lot of unprecedented emotions and qualms. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this mini-story.


End file.
